


Gorgeous Gift

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander offers to let Spike drink some of his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gorgeous Gift  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Xander offers to let Spike drink some of his blood.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was Trust.  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Don't you want me?"

"Bad '80s music isn't my thing."

"Says the Billy Idol wannabe."

"We've been over this. Billy stole the look from me."

Xander grins, it's so easy to get Spike riled up. He kisses Spike and pulls him close. Spike protests but if he really wanted he could push Xander away. "I trust you, Spike." Xander tilts his head and Spike moves away.

"It's not that simple, love. Blood is intoxicating, might take too much."

Xander crosses the room but Spike puts his arm up.

"The chip was controlling me but I've got some self-restraint. God knows what that lot would think if they saw my marks on you."

As Spike's talking he moves closer to Xander and puts his hand on Xander's chest, feeling for Xander's heartbeat. Xander had offered this but he might end up disgusting him. "You'd taste amazing, I bet. Don't need your blood but I want it. Could be a slippery slope."

"Just pick somewhere that clothes will cover. This is between us, nothing to do with them. I know the risks, I didn't decide this lightly. You won't go too far. If I wasn't sure I'd never have said anything."

Xander kisses Spike and pushes Spike's hand down to cup him through his jeans. "Feel that, can't be terrified and aroused at the same time."

Spike pushes Xander onto the bed. "I believe you, love."

He straddles Xander and kisses him. Spike pushes Xander's t-shirt up and opens the button on his jeans. He opens the zipper and kisses Xander's stomach. "Lift your ass." Spike gets Xander's jeans and boxers off and throws them on the floor. Xander spreads his legs and Spike kneels between them, leaning over to take Xander's cock in his mouth.

"No fangs there."

Spike laughs and the vibrations on Xander's cock are an interesting sensation.

Xander grips the sheets as Spike teases the head of his cock with his tongue. When he tries to thrust up Spike moves away.

"Patience, pet."

Spike licks Xander's thigh and drags his nail along the path set by his tongue. "Is here okay" He looks up at Xander. "No pressure. I don't have to."

Xander nods. "It's okay. Just don't get an artery."

"I've done this before you know."

Spike fondles Xander's balls and sucks them gently before taking Xander's cock in his mouth again. He sucks, licks and strokes noting changes in Xander's breathing and the cant of his hips.

"So good, Spike. Just there, please. Yes."

Spike lets Xander's cock go with a loud smack of his lips and grips it in his hand. As he strokes he lets his fangs come through and pierces Xander's thigh.

"Fuck!"

He pulls back and licks the small amount of blood. Moments later Xander comes.

Spike goes to kiss Xander but stops. "Blood."

Xander leans up and kisses him. "It's okay, Spike. It's always going to be okay if you do it mid blowjob."

Spike smiles. "Meant a lot. Thanks, love."


End file.
